A Regular Alternate Timeline
A Regular Alternate Timeline is the pilot episode of the Punch Time Exploders Shorts. Plot Superiora the Inferior and Queen Bernadette muddle over a failed timelime reflecting on the world of Regular Show, when another Time Lord known as The Hatred shows them a timeline that might change everything. Script Mordecai: Pops, he's too powerful! You'll never beat him alone! Pops: I know you all mean well, but I should've been listening to my heart this whole time. You boys stay here. (He flies to Anti-Pops) Anti-Pops: POPS, SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD! Pops: (offscreen) I'm here! (As Anti-Pops is about to deliver the final blow on Pops, he raises his arms and flies to Anti-Pops, hugs him and sushes him softly.) Anti-Pops: NOOOOO! FEELINGS!! (Mordecai and Rigby are shocked as Anti-Pops shrinks back into his normal form) Oooh! This can't work Pops! The minute you let me go, I'm going to BLAST you into nothing! Pops: I know, so I'm not going to let go. Anti-Pops: Wha? (seeing the star, as he and Pops flies towards it) NOOOOOOO!!! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH YOU FOOL!!! Mordecai and Rigby: (as Pops is about to sacrifice himself) POPS, DON'T! Pops: (telepathically, smiles) Don't worry Mordecai and Rigby. I know you're sad, but I promise, this is a happy ending. Take care of each other. Goodbye. Anti-Pops: (now feeling remorse) My God, all those one star reviews - I wish I could take it all back. Pops: You can try. You and I together, "brother". (As they embrace each other, both Pops and Anti-Pops die, making the star explode) Mordecai: (tearfully) Guess this is it. If anyone's listening, I wanna come back as a dolphin. Rigby: (tearfully) Oh, good one. Me too. No wait, an eagle! No, a pterodactyl with a really big... (Rigby's words are cut as the explosion turns everything white. Cut to black for 2 seconds, then we cut to Channel 6 News) Anchorman: Breaking news. Months after the return of domes around the world and three years after their mysterious departure, it seems like we're getting reports that the park dome is finally back! It's back everybody! It's back! (Margaret runs to see as Heroes by David Bowie plays and the park dome flies back to Earth and lands back to it's original spot as the news people and the citizens watch in silence. Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost and Eileen come out as everyone cheers. Mordecai is reunited with his parents, Rigby is reunited with his parents and Don, Muscle Man is reunited with Starla who shows him their new daughter, much to his joy, Skips reunites with Techmo, Eileen reunites with Margaret, Hi-Five Ghost reunites with Celia, and Benson reunites with Apple Sauce. Rigby kisses Eileen and as a news reporter interviews Mordecai, he sees Mr. Maellard mourning the loss of his son as Mordecai looks up at the sky sadly. A statue of Pops is placed in the Park and as the gang grieve, Benson places flowers on the bottom of a plate of the statue that says "He Chased Butterflies. He Loved to Laugh. He Saved the Universe. He Was Our Friend. Pops Maellard.".) ???: STOP! (Queen Bernadette and Superiora are looking over the statue through an orb as time was frozen) Superiora: Ugh! This timeline is a failure! I thought the point of soft resets was to prevent things like this from happening! Queen Bernadette: Well, no one said things would be perfect the first time around. Superiora: Save your jokes, Bernadette. We're just gonna reset this timeline again and hope to She Who Must Never Be Encountered that we get it right. Queen Bernadette: Won't that disappoint the Big G.L.? Superiora: (As a loud but faint voice is heard in the background) Oh, I'm sure he won't mind a slight deviation in the timeline. Queen Bernadette: Okay, I'm just saying, if we do this too many times, the Time Council is going to notice sooner or later. (The voice gets louder) Superiora: They wouldn't dare give me any paperwork. I'm your superior officer and official advisor. If the Time Council doesn't like that I'm resetting certain timelines, it's their problem. (Hears the voice) Hold on... ???: (Faintly) WAIT! WAIT! Queen Bernadette: That voice... (She turns around and sees a skinny male Time Lord) NO! Superiora: It can't be... (The Time Lord reveals himself) Both: Hatred. Hatred: (Runs up to Superiora, slightly out of breath) Sorry I'm late, Superiora. I was alerted by the possible presence of a Horrible Timeline. You're lucky I showed up at all. Superiora: You weren't SUMMONED at all. Queen Bernadette: Weren't you exiled to the Hall of Rejected Timelines? Shouldn't you be looking something over? Hatred: Oh, I stopped doing that when I found out about this. Queen Bernadette: You stopped being banished? Superiora: This timeline isn't horrible, it just turned out to be a failure. In fact, I was just about to give it a soft reset, so if you don't mind... (Takes the orb containing the timeline and begins to leave) Hatred: Oh, really? Well, what would you say if I told you I know of a timeline where Pops was still alive? Superiora: (Comes back) Let's see it. Hatred: Okay, then... (He brings up a Time Orb that shows the following events: a spaceship is flying towards a space tornado) Future Rigby: Commander Rigs to home ship. Initiating final Timenado approach. Future Benson: (Via radio) Right behind you, Commander Rigs. (A Bigger ship flies behind Future Rigby's ship) Skips, Muscle Man. Port and starboard war guns. Future Skips and Muscle Man: Yes, sir. Future Benson: Pops! You're on top. Future Pops: Okay. (They come across ships that are coming their way) Future Rigby: Follow my lead! (Future Rigby’s spaceship and his home ship infiltrate an unknown large spacecraft. People on the spacecraft shoot at them. They land inside and when future Rigby leaves his ship, he shoots in defense. Meanwhile, the home ship’s door opens for reinforcements) Future Benson: Go! Go! Go! (They shoot some ships and head inside the base. They get gunned down by troops, and Future Hi-Five Ghost, in an exo-suit, makes a way for the others to get across) Future Rigby: C’mon, rangers! (They reaches the center of the Timenado) It's the temporal crystal. Now we destroy it! Skips! Future Skips: Hm. (He gets off his hover-bike, which turns into a bazooka and aims it at the crystal.) Future Muscle Man: Aw yeah. Good job rangers. Mission objective almost-accomplished. Now to let our guard down for just one second. (He gets shot and killed) Future Gang: MUSCLE MAN! Future Skips: Huh? (He gets shot as well) Future Pops: Over there! (All the enemy men fire) Future Rigby: Take cover! (Everyone runs for safety. Hi-Five Ghost gets shot.) FIVES! (Future Benson and Rigby hide behind a box as the troops kill Pops and fire at the barrier.) ???: Cease fire! (Future Mordecai calls off the order) Future Mordecai: Rigby and Benson, you're outnumbered! Dude, you can totally stop this bloodshed! Give up! Future Rigby: Hey traitor! How's the hand holding up?! (Mordecai looks at his left hand, which is robotic, gets angry and clenches it into a fist. A warp hole opens and out comes a man in a futuristic suit) Man: Ha! Ha! Ha! You might want to listen to your little friend here, while you're still alive. Future Benson: Go stuff it, Ross! Future Rigby: Yeah! You need to chill out man! Forget all this erasing time business! Ross: "Chill out!?" Oh I think I was pretty chilled out, when I went to prison because of you and Mordecai's little stunt back in high school. But I guess I should thank you for creating this wonderful weapon. Future Benson: What're you talking about?! Mr. Ross: Mordecai and Rigby created the Timenado. Future Benson: What? Future Rigby: LIAR! Mr. Ross: Oh, I'm the liar? HA! That's a good one! Isn't that a good one, Mordecai?! Future Mordecai: Yeah, hilarious. I know what you did Rigby! And I'll never forgive you! (Future Rigby gasps) (A flashback begins showing a younger Rigby on his knees.) Past Mordecai: Dude I didn't get in. (Flashback ends) Future Benson: (Snaps him out of it) Commander Rigby! Future Rigby: It was such a long time ago! I didn't do anything. Future Benson: I don't need you to tell what you did. If we get of here, could you fix it? (Future Rigby nods) Rigby, fix this. That's an order. RAAAAH!!! Future Rigby: No, admiral! Future Benson: Run! Run! (Starts shooting enemy forces as Future Rigby retreats) This one's for Pops! And Skips! And Muscle Man! And Fives! (Mr. Ross hits a volleyball bomb at Benson and it blows up and Benson dies) Future Rigby: Stupid! STUPID! (He gets inside his ship and then he takes off, as a blue ship goes after him. Future Rigby is preparing for time travel) Computer: Time circuits on. Future Rigby: Take me back to high school! Gotta fix this! Computer: Calculating time jump. (Then Future Mordecai's ship shows up and he aims his gun at Future Rigby) Future Mordecai: Stop that ship in the name of Lord Ross! Future Rigby: (He aims his gun at Future Mordecai) What happened to you, man? How can you work for him!? Future Mordecai: I couldn't stay at the park forever! I have to think of my career! Future Rigby: How about your friends? Future Mordecai: We're not friends! We haven't been friends for a long time! (The Time Warp button emerges on Future Rigby's ship) Computer: Course plotted. Future Mordecai: Press that button and I will shoot you! Future Rigby: Hey Mordecai! GO AHEAD! (Future Rigby presses the Time warp button, Future Mordecai and Rigby fire at each other as Rigby's ship goes faster) Queen Bernadette: ARE YOU INSANE?! (She slaps the time orb out of The Hatred's hands) I... I... I gotta do something about this! (Runs off and time-travels into the episode) Hatred: (Pauses) What'd I say? Pops was still alive in that timeline. I mean, sure he got killed by Ross' men, but on the bright side-- Superiora: YOU IDIOT! That Timenado fiasco was a paperwork nightmare, even for me! Every single Time Lord was almost out of a job! Hatred: So, if it's anything like what happened last time, they'll resolve everything at the end, so what's the problem? (Superiora stares at him, her eye twitching) Superiora: I... I... Ugh, do whatever! I can't deal with you right now! I need a minute. (Leaves the Time Void) Hatred: Well, I'd say this timeline ain't gonna correct itself. (Leaves) The End...? Trivia *This short takes place around the same time as the prologue for Bernadette's Regular Show. *The short also borrows from the beginning of [https://spongebobandfriendsadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Princess_Salvation the SAF Anniversary episode Princess Salvation]. Category:Chronicles Episodes Category:Shorts